


Sick In Love.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey is sick, ian kiss mickey's nose challenge, ian spoils mickey, this is just fluff honestly lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Mickey's sick and Ian takes care of him, spoils him and pampers him because it's what Mickey deserves. :)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Sick In Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart  
Twitter: gallavichheart

"Mickey!" Ian shouted, "Why are you still in bed?"

When he didn't get an answer, Ian sighed. Mickey only stayed in bed on the weekends and even then he got up earlier than at the moment.

Ian put Mickey's breakfast in the microwave before walking upstairs to see if he had fallen back asleep but was met with Mickey curled up on his side under the blankets.

Ian was kneeling in front of him in seconds, "Mickey, what's wrong?"

"I feel like shit." Mickey coughed, "My body aches, my head hurts, I can't breathe and my throat is killing me. My face is on fucking fire, Ian."

Ian put his hand on Mickey's forehead, "You're burning up, Mickey. I'm going to get the thermometer and that's going to determine if I should take you to the hospital."

"No hospital. Just need to stay here and rest for a bit is all."

"I'll call Fiona. She's taken care of so many kids that she'll have to know what to do. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Wet towel for my forehead and a bottle of water. No food because I don't think I can keep anything down right now."

"I'll bring you a trash can too just in case." 

Mickey just groaned and tossed the blanket over his face. The world was way too much at the moment.

Mickey had a temperature of 100.4. Ian had him take pills, keep a wet towel on his forehead and kept the blankets wrapped tight around him. He figured after a day or two, Mickey would be back to normal.

But Mickey wouldn't be happy when Ian told him that he would be sleeping on the couch so he could get some rest.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Ian asked.

"I think. It's cold and I don't want to pull my arms out of the blanket."

"Guess I'll have to feed you." Ian grinned.

"Don't start calling me baby, Gallagher."

"It's nice to know that you being sick hasn't taken away your playful attitude." Ian chuckled, "You can keep your arms under the blanket but can you sit up?"

Mickey nodded, "Yeah. That I think I can do."

Ian made sure to pile a couple pillows that way Mickey would be comfortable sitting up, "I'm going to make sure you get this soup and juice in your system, Mick. I wish you could eat more but you can barely keep water down so we're going to take it slow so you don't starve." 

"Whatever gets me feeling better, Ian." Mickey groaned.

Ian slowly fed Mickey as much as he could until Mickey said he was going to throw up.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're feeling better, Mickey." Ian promised.

"You don't need to spend your time here. I'm sick and gross."

Ian laughed, "You're not gross, Mickey, but I do want to tell you something."

"What?"

"You'll be sleeping alone tonight, Mick. I'm going to be on the couch so you can get some rest."

"Oh no!" Mickey argued, "You're not sleeping on the fucking couch you're going to sleep right here with me."

Ian kissed his forehead and smiles at him, "I would but you're sick and you need to be able to get comfortable, Mick."

"I'd be more comfortable if you were right beside me. You don't even have to cuddle me, Gallagher. Just want you here."

"You're turning into such a sap." Ian teased, "But if you're sure about that then I'll sleep here with you."

"Thank you." Mickey sniffled, "God, I'm going to die."

"Still just as dramatic."

"Fuck off."

Ian laughed, "You want to try and go to the bathroom? Maybe a nice cold shower will help lower your temperature."

"If you want me naked just ask."

"Ha!" Ian laughed, "I always want you naked but you're sick and I have to take care of my baby don't I?"

"Shut up." Mickey mumbled.

"Okay, okay. Come on, Mick, lets go stand in some cold water. If it will make you feel better I'll get in with you."

"Then lets go!"

Mickey tried rushing out of bed but he just wrapped the blankets around him.

"You can't take the blanket with you, Mickey. I have a robe in the bathroom waiting for you. As soon as you're out you can come right back to bed."

"You promise?"

"Promise. Now lets get this fever down."

For the next couple days, Ian sat beside him feeding him, making sure he was hydrated and kept him in cold showers for a bit to help the fever go down. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep but it was hard to do when Mickey woke up gasping for air and shivering.

It was even harder not to just wrap his arms around him.

It got easier when Mickey leaned over and threw up in the trash can for what felt like the millionth time.

It wasn't until a week later that Ian woke up to an empty bed. He shot up so fast he got whiplash, "Mickey!?"

He threw the blankets off and ignored his bladder and ran out to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Mickey standing there naked by the stove.

"Morning, Ian." Mickey spoke, turning around to smile at him.

Ian walked over and placed his hand on Mickey's forehead before touching his cheeks, "The fever is finally fucking gone."

"I feel so much better." Mickey told him, "I'm making breakfast as a thank you for putting up with me."

"I don't put up with you, Mickey. I love you."

"Kiss me then."

Ian happily kissed him, "You're the best you know that right?"

Mickey grinned, "It's about to get better after breakfast."

Ian cocked an eyebrow, "How's that?"

"You'll see."

Ian wasn't finished with his last bite before Mickey was on him and pulling him from the couch to the floor.

If Ian woke up sick a couple days later then no one had to know because Mickey took good care of him.


End file.
